An Undead Adventure
by Fireangel899
Summary: 18yr old girl, Vivian, wakes up early in the morning to fine out her parents aren't home. Vivian just thinks theyy went to the store, until she starts thinking about what they usually do. She eventually figures out what is going on around the world, thanks to a surprise visit to a zombie at the door.


I woke up this morning to an empty house, not completely empty, but I mean like no one was there except me. I got dressed and continued my day like any Saturday morning. I was guessing my parents were at the store but what confused me is that they would've left my brother, Wolf, with me. Today felt different to and not like a usual normal day. I sat down on the couch, where I usually sat when my parents left, it still didn't feel right today and it started to creep me out a bit but I ignored it. I waited and waited, it was 3:00pm and I was awake at 6:00am. Which meant they probably left around 2:00 to 5:00am and they never leave that early or when they do they leave a note for me and my brother. None of these things made sense and I started to get very frustrated with it all. Wolf worked on Saturdays but my parents didn't and know how much I hated being alone in the house. Still none of this made sense, cause my parents never went to the store or anywhere on Saturdays...

Bang,bang...

I looked over at the front door and slowly walked toward it.

Bang, bang...

I looked through the peek hole and I couldn't believe what I saw; A man who didn't have one of his eyes, covered in blood, missing an arm, and a knife in his chest.

Bang,bang...

I ran toward my room, grabbed my backpack and started putting food in it. I also grabbed our big kitchen knife, my brother's sword, and my father's pistol, he was teaching me how to shoot. I held onto the kitchen knife and headed back to my room. I climbed out the window and started walking out of the neightborhood. First of all, I wanted to get out of this town and into a place where there weren't any undead walking around. Now everything started to make sense, my parents and Wolf left because they heard about tthe outbreak and I guess they didn't have enough time to wake me up. All I hope is that my brother is safe and somewhat my parents, since I didn't really care for them. When it came to my brother, he was always there for me and I was always there for him but I guess this time we won't be there for each other. I kept walking, avoiding as many undead as possible, which wasn't the easiest and very frightening. Wolf and I used to always think of plans about what we would do if there was a zombie apaclypse, that's what he called it, or we would play survivor and zombies, which was his cheap rip off of cops and robbers that most people would play when they were younger. The only difference survivor and zombies had, was that you had to walk like an undead, and Wolf always said I was the best at being the survivor but that was a game not an actual undead apaclypse. That's when I thought of my brother's first plan he came up with, going to Wal-mart and I was headed thatt way to see if he was really there. As I approached Wal-mart, I noticed there wasn't very undead walking about and I carefully walked through the parking lot. There were some undead banging on the doors and they were about to break the glass on the doors. I decided to sneak around the building to find a back door and once I turned the corner, my brother slammed me up against the wall with a knife close to my face. Wolf's eyes widen once he recognized me and he moved the knife away from my face.

"Vivian?" Wolf said reasurring himself

"Who else could it be?" I asked sarcasticly

Wolf chuckled a little and smiled at me. I poudly smiled back and he grabbed my arm, leading me through the back door. Wolf dragged me through another door and it led to the main part of Wal-mart. There were quite a few people in here and some people that were very familiar.

"I brought as many people as I could find that haven't became zombies yet." Wolf informed me as we walked around Wal-mart

"And I was left behind." I said raising an eyebrow at him

Wolf groaned and said "I mentioned you to mom and dad but they said we didn't have enough time."

My eyes soften a bit and I said "They really don't care if I died or not."

"That's not true and if it is, you still got me." Wolf said giving me a hug

I gladly hugged him back and Wolf dragged me over to our parents. My mother, Roslyn, didn't care what I did as long as Wolf was with me and my father, Alex, was the same. I waved a little at them but they didn't do anything except look at me and went back to what they were doing. Wolf dragged me to the front of the building where it was blocked several cases with toys on them.

"We barricaded the doors." Wolf informed me

"You know what else you should do?" I asked walking over to the parts that were closed off

"What would that be?" Wolf asked following me

"Fill these areas with food, water, and a few weapons, so if this place gets overrunned we can put people here and lock them in there." I answered

"I wish I could thing of something like that." Wolf said admiring my plane

"It's called think outside the box." I said walking past him and tapped his nose

Wolf got some big muscled men to help him put food, water, and weapons in the areas where they were closed down at. I walked around the place a bit to look for any other exits besides the front and back doors. Once I got to the part where there was key chains and everything. I found a door and I slowly pulled out my father's gun as I walked to the door. One great thing about this gun is that it has a silencer so it won't attract more undead since it makes absolutely no sound. I slowly opened the door, the room was dark but I could still see the whole room clearly. There were 2 undead walking around and they both stopped to look at me. They both limped toward my direction and I shot them both in the head. I looked around some more and I realized there were cars back here. Someone flipped on the light and I quickly turned around to see it was Wolf.

"Did you find anything?" Wolf asked

"Yea, 2 undead and some cars." I said pointing at the 2 bodies with holes in their heads

Wolf lightly kicked one of the bodies and said "The cars could come in handy."

"No dip sherlock, anyways we could put some supplies in one of them just in case we need to escape sine all of us won' t fit in those rooms and I'm not going in those rooms." I said

"Oh I'm aware you wn't since your closterphobic and I'll be with you on this whole zombie apaclypse until I die." Wolf said puuting his arm around my shoulder

"Your the best brother ever." I said

"And your the best sister ever." Wolf said

"The only problem with these cars is that we'll need gas for them." I said changing the subject back

"I'll start lookingg for some." Wolf said as he left the area

I left as well and grabbed anything that would be important to take with us. I put all of it in one of the cars that was black and I threw my backpack in there as well. Wolf luckily found some gas and I gave him his sword back but I kept the knife and gun with me. This whole undead was still driving me insane and I was grateful it was nothing like Left 4 Dead 2 with all the Tanks, Smokers and other special undead. Wolf found the keys to the car and started it to make sure it worked. The car started and Wolf turned it back off. Least Wolf could drive and I was learning how to drive but now that doesn't matter anymore. There were garage doors so the cars could get in and out but it keeps undead out. We both turned out the light and closed the door, locking it so no one gets in except Wolf and I.

"So, what's the plan exactly is this place gets overrunned?" Wolf asked grabbing a bag of Doritos off the self

"If this place gets overrunned, we put everyone in those rooms and lock them in there so their safe. Then, you and I will head to the garage and leave this place and look fr another place to stay at." I answered

"I'll feel bad for leaving these people but they'll be safe behind those secured bars." Wolf said

"Yea, I agree with you." I said taking a chip from his bag

"Hey, get your own bag." Wolf said teasingly

"That won't be so easy now." I said

"I know that." Wolf said

"Good, that makes things easier." I said

Wolf sort of chuckled and said happily "This zombie apaclypse will be so much more fun with you."

I laughed at the sick joke and said "I didn't think this was suppose to be fun."

"Killing zombies is definitely fun." Wolf said

"Whatever helps you sleep at night i guess." I said shrugging

"What's that suppose to mean?" Wolf asked

"It means this whole thing isn't fun and games but if that makes you feel better, fine with me." I said

Wolf laughed as we walked through Wal-mart and we checked up on all the people in Wal-mart.


End file.
